


Houseki

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Amuse, Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Mesmo, desde que estamos juntos, consegues lembrar ainda só una ocasião em que eu não te tinha desejado, Haru?”
Relationships: Miura Haruma/Satoh Takeru





	Houseki

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

Magoa-me traduzir as minhas fanfictions com Haruma. Mas talvez magoaria-me mais não fazê-lo. Perdoe-me.

**Houseki**

**(Jóia)**

Gostava daquele filme. Tinha gostado disso até esse momento, e teria com prazer continuado a vê-lo se Takeru não tivesse tido uma opinião diferente.

Havia algumas semanas que os dois se viam irregularmente por causa das filmagens do um como do outro, e Haruma tinha de admitir que a chegar a este ponto, a vontade que tinha dele tinha superado os limites humanamente suportáveis.

O que o tinha apanhado de surpresa, tinha sido o momento. Tinham-se deitado no sofá depois do jantar, e o maior não tinha dado sinais duma direção diferente de deixar tomar à noite; por isso, Miura tinha-se adaptado e tinha dedicado a sua atenção à tela, em vez do seu namorado.

Tinha tido apenas indicação de que estava a mexer-se, antes de encontrá-lo em cima de si, a boca firmemente ancorada à sua garganta, os gemidos que chegavam repetidamente às orelhas, a garantir que a sua mente se adaptasse com facilidade à clara inversão de marcha.

“Take...” murmurou. “Na verdade achava que não tivesses vontade, sabes?”

O maior riu, a afastar-se ligeiramente dele e a levantar-se, a livrar-se depressa da roupa e a fazer o mesmo com ele.

“Eu?” perguntou, a erguer uma sobrancelha e a voltar a cabalo sobre dele, os braços ao redor do pescoço. “Mesmo, desde que estamos juntos, consegues lembrar ainda só una ocasião em que eu não te tinha desejado, Haru?”

Haruma ergueu uma sobrancelha, e não se atreveu a refutar.

Deus, quanto o amava em momentos como isso.

Cada vez que o olhava, Takeru fazia-o lembrar a um diamante em bruto. Havia algo nele e nas suas maneiras de fazer que o faziam parecer delicado, que lhe fazia ter vontade de abraçá-lo, de protegê-lo, de cuidar dele, antes que ele lhe lembrasse quando na realidade possuísse outro aspeto junto a isso, quanto soubesse mudar depressa cara e tornar-se no Takeru dedicado só a ele, o que naquele instante estava capaz de fazer-lhe perder a cabeça só a olhá-lo.

Não, não havia nem uma vez em que Takeru não o tinha desejado, porque se desejavam constantemente tanto de não se atrever a negar-se, tanto que Haruma mais de uma vez se tinha surpreendido de como as suas mentes e os seus corpos parecessem andar de mãos dadas.

Demorou alguns segundos a estudar os movimentos do maior, a compreender então que nessa altura o coisa melhor era deixá-lo fazer o que queria, então ficou imóvel baixo os cuidados dessas mãos e dessa boca, a prender a respiração, tanto de começar a acreditar que se tivesse continuado assim teria começado a ficar sem ar.

Agarrou-o pelos quadris quando Takeru se levantou, a deixar que fosse ele a baixar-se, a envolver o seu sexo num vício fervente, a conseguir como cada vez a fazê-lo sentir esmagado por essa sensação, a conseguir obter toda a sua atenção.

“Take...” murmurou Haruma, a lamber-se o lábio inferior e a fechar os olhos, e depois repetiu numa cantilena o nome do seu namorado, a começar a ir ao encontro dos seus movimentos, a levar uma mão entre deles e a tentar reproduzir com essa o ritmo criado pelos seus corpos, a levantar-se do encosto do sofá e a atacar-lhe o pescoço com a boca, a mordê-lo quando gozou dentro dele, enquanto tentava concentrar-se nos movimentos dos seus dedos até que o maior também atingiu o orgasmo.

Depois, Takeru colapsou contra dele, e Miura sentiu voltar o instinto de proteção pele, e abraçou-o, a acariciar devagar as costas nuas enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

“E se eu quisesse continuar a ver o filme?” perguntou depois de alguns segundos, em voz baixa, a sorrir.

O maior encolheu os ombros e não se mexeu, a ficar com a cara apoiada no seu ombro.

“O terias pedido. Mas não querias continuar a ver o filme, pois não?”

Haruma riu, a abanar a cabeça sem responder.

“Senti a tua falta.” disse-lhe, a abraçá-lo mais forte.

“Não fui a lado nenhum.”

Miura sabia que tinha compreendido o que queria dizer, mas não insistiu.

Até podia, não ia jogar fora nenhum dos momentos em que podia abraçá-lo dessa maneira.


End file.
